1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices may include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
Such display devices are included in image display systems (e.g., televisions, computer monitors, etc.) and may display, for example, moving pictures, images, and letters. For example, an active matrix liquid crystal display device that drives liquid crystal cells using thin film transistors (TFTs) may have characteristics such as relatively excellent image quality and relatively low power consumption. Increased screen sizes and improvements in high-definition image display have been developed recently due to improvements in mass production techniques and research and development output.
As the size of display panels increases, however, additional integrated circuits for driving display panels may be required.